


Gone But Not Forgotten

by LCampbellFE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, What Remains of Edith Finch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE
Summary: If I think about it, this story reminds me of What Remains of Edith Finch (video game), especially the house.I wrote this in my second year of university back in 2017. All I remember wanting for this story was to have a child die in an old dumbwaiter... Fun lol





	Gone But Not Forgotten

This old house of ours has been through a lot. It was first great-grandpa’s when he bought it for great-grandma as a wedding present. Then grandma owned it, and now my mom owns it. We wanted to keep the original house in our family for as long as possible, but it’s just too old and things are falling apart. The rough red brick is cracked and falling, the pipes are breaking one by one, the floorboards are bowing under pressure, and there’s that strange smell that’s stuck in every inch of the house, reminding us of that horrible day. With all these things, quite literally, bringing the house down, we’ve finally decided to demolish the house and build a new one. 

It’s sad to think that this place will be torn down. This house has seen years and years of Christmas dinners where fathers dressed as Santa Claus, Thanksgiving dinners where the family dog stole pieces of turkey from small child fingers, romantic dinners between newly weds, fights between lovers, birthdays from ages 1 to 102, and babies growing up and turning into the adults that they are today or used to be, then having their own babies. 

Each room has been repainted countless times, the furniture having been switched out just as many. Each room changing from baby, to childhood obsession, to teenager messy, then finally into adult tidy. 

All those nights of playing card games when the power was out, video games until 4 in the morning, hide and seek in the dark, and crying from heart ache. So many memories fill this house and in one day, they will be gone. 

We all agreed that the house should come down so we could be safer; Mom was the only one who protested. She wanted to keep it the way it was for my little brother but dad had a different way of dealing with his grief, as did my siblings and me. She wanted the little boy’s room exactly how it was so she could still feel like he was living here with us. The house was his playground where we all would play hide and seek for hours, but it was also what led to his death. 

We had been playing his favourite game on a rainy day and it was my turn to find everyone. I found my older brother and sister easily, same with mom and dad, but my little brother had found an excellent hiding spot. From what the doctor told us, we assume that he went to the top floor, the third floor, where the dumbwaiter was and hid inside it. The rest of us were outside when it most likely fell straight down to between the basement and main floor at a high speed. We all started to get worried so we didn’t give up looking for him. The next day, dad tried to look in the dumbwaiter but it was stuck. Him and my oldest brother managed to get it unstuck, making it crash down to the basement. 

It was a horrible sight. All I remember seeing is my little brother’s body… and a lot of blood. 

His death pushed all of us, except mom, to change the house. One person has died, that’s more than enough. 


End file.
